


Goodbye Kiss

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Charlie/Oliver, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver says goodbye. [Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For dragonessasmith, who requested it. Do enjoy.

On Charlie’s last night at Hogwarts, he was kissed by Oliver Wood. It was a sloppy, mildly clumsy kiss, and when Oliver pulled away, he was blushing.

“You were a great captain, Charlie.”

Charlie, used to backslaps and cheers, wasn’t quite sure how to respond to this new version of congratulations. He watched Oliver watch him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Oliver took a step back, towards the door and beyond it, the common room. “Don’t forget us, huh?”

“Yeah, sure.” Charlie licked his lips and tried to decide what to do. “Make friends with the twins, okay?”

Oliver’s eyes lit up. “Yeah.”


End file.
